


You Bring Me Back To Life

by lightingupthemoon



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Amar a Muerte - Freeform, F/F, Juliantina, getaway trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightingupthemoon/pseuds/lightingupthemoon
Summary: Juliana closed her eyes, still breathing in the other girl’s perfume and fighting the overwhelming desire to kiss her. They were just friends. “I’m sorry for not telling you we left, I just wanted to respect your space.”“Thank you,” Valentina muttered, “but now I need you to forget the space and to come with me.”“Where?”“Just come with me.”





	You Bring Me Back To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! So, I've been quite obsessed with these two for quite a while now and I could not get this idea out of my head, so I had to write it. Basically, this is what I wish had happened after Juls and Lupe left Silvina's house. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

_“I just wanted you to know that I will be here for everything you need.”_

_“Thank you, but I think I need to be alone. I need a bit of… space, to be honest.”_

Juliana could hear her heartbeat thumping in her ears, in an insistent loop that would not slow down, every time she thought about the pain displayed on Valentina’s face as those words came out of her mouth. Her emotions would run through her at a speed that made her nauseous, going from surprise to hurt to emptiness so fast her head would spin. It had been a few weeks since that day, but Juliana kept replaying the words, trying to wrap her head around the idea of that she now had to live a life without the other girl in it. She would never hold Valentina’s decision against her—circumstances had brought them to this point of no return that had pulled them apart, but it did not make it any easier to let go of every lingering look, every soft touch, every uncontrollable laugh, and every kiss that they had shared. The thought of running to the Carvajals’ home and convince Valentina that she was willing to do _anything_ to be with her once more crossed Juliana’s mind constantly, wishing that Valentina would understand how essential she had become and would take her back. Withal, she was painfully aware that all that was within the reach of her hands was respecting Valentina’s wishes, and hoping for the best.

Life went on keeping its course. She and her mother moved out of Silvina’s house away from the Carvajals’ world, to the side of Mexico City that fit her needs like a missing puzzle piece. Lupe had found a new job as a waitress, and she had finally accepted letting Juliana find a job while they got back on their feet, which helped her to keep her occupied and refrain from wallowing in her sadness. That particular day, however, her thoughts could not remain more than five seconds away from _her_ blue eyes, the shape of the long honey-colored curls of _her_ hair, and time seems to be moving by unbearably slow. Juliana had picked up the phone a hundred times and hovered over Valentina’s phone number, the very little willpower she had left holding her back from pressing ‘call’. She was staring at her phone screen, Valentina’s name and number on it, when there was a loud knock on the door that made her jump in her seat. She turned down the loud volume of the music she had been listening to, glancing at the door in bewilderment. She thought about ignoring it—there was no one that she knew that would come to her door other than preachers or someone selling something—but the knocking came again, louder and pretty insistent.

“Coming,” Juliana yelled, getting up from her seat and turning off the music, walking to the door with a slow pace. She grabbed the doorknob, pulling the door open with one swift motion. Before she could even register anything of what surrounded her, she was wrapped in the tightest embrace she had felt in a long time, making the untamed beating of her heart louder, clearer, wilder.

“Juls,” she heard _that_ voice say in the softest and saddest tone she had ever heard, and suddenly, her lungs were invaded with the essence of _her_ perfume. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around the small frame of the person who held her so close and so tightly, unable to remember how to breathe properly.   

“Val,” Juliana managed to choke out, with her heart jumping in her chest. “What are you doing here?”

“You moved out of Silvina’s house,” Valentina stated, her voice breaking at the end of that sentence. “I thought I would never see you again.”

“It was a last minute decision and—”

Valentina pulled away from her just enough to look directly into Juliana’s chocolate eyes and said “You didn’t tell me,” with a tiny hint of anger noticeable in her voice.

“You asked me for space,” Juliana replied, unable to concentrate in anything other than how close they were.

“But you can’t do that, just leave without saying a word—I thought—” Valentina took a deep breath unable to finish her sentence, but Juliana knew what she meant. The younger girl grabbed Valentina’s shoulder and pulled her back into her, Valentina wrapping her arms around Juliana’s waist once again and resting her head on her shoulder.

“I’m here,” Juliana reassured her, softly, running her hands up and down Valentina’s back.  After a little while standing like that, the question lingering in the air escaped Juliana’s lips. “How did you know where to find me?”

“Your mom,” Valentina responded. “I called her, and she sent me the address.”

Juliana smiled, “Of course she did.”

Valentina pulled away and their gazes meet once more, a million unspoken words within them. The younger girl tried to memorize every feature of her lover's face as if she was sure this would be the last time she'd ever seen her again. She didn't even know why Valentina had come or what she was looking for, but Juliana needed to be able to close her eyes and see this very image inside her head, every time she needed it to feel safe. A part of her had been convinced that anything between them was doomed. They would find something to fight about, to disagree on, and it would be over as fast as it had started. Regardless of every thought running inside Juliana’s head, Valentina’s breathing was deep and even, as she chewed on her lower lip, her eyes wandering to Juliana’s own lips for a second and looking back to the chocolate eyes full of doubt and fear in front of her.

“Why are you here?” Juliana couldn’t help but ask, perhaps in a way to make her suffering end as quickly as possible. 

“I missed you,” came out of Valentina’s mouth involuntarily, pressing her forehead against Juliana’s as if nothing had changed between them, even though she was painfully aware that everything did. “I missed you so much.” 

Juliana closed her eyes, still breathing in the other girl’s perfume and fighting the overwhelming desire to kiss her. _They were just friends._ “I’m sorry for not telling you we left, I just wanted to respect your space.”

“Thank you,” Valentina muttered, “but now I need you to forget the space and to come with me.”

“Where?”

“Just come with me.”

“Val, with everything that’s been going on, I don’t think this is a good—”

_“Please.”_

Valentina finally let go of her, giving her enough room for Juliana to register every sentence that had been spoken since the taller girl had arrived. The tiny brunette fully looked at the woman standing in front of her, in a leather jacket that fit her silhouette so well, a shade of distress in her face that seemed to start fading away. Her blue eyes glistened with hopefulness, waiting for Juliana’s answer. Juliana felt as powerless under the intense gaze Valentina was giving her as she did that first time in the park when those very eyes made it impossible for her to move away.

Her heartbeat never seemed to slow down.  “Let me grab my purse,” Juliana let out with a sigh, making Valentina break into a grin with a nod.

The youngest Carvajal waited patiently by the door with her hands inside her pockets as Juliana put everything together and left a note for mom on the dining table, before walking out of the apartment with her into one of those rare summer days in Mexico City when the sun did not burn and the air was slightly cold.  A vintage blue car with the top down that Juliana had never seen before was parked outside the building and she did not need to wonder who it belonged to just by looking at it. As a confirmation, Valentina pulled a pair of keys from her jacket’s pocket, walking towards the convertible.

“I didn’t know you knew how to drive,” Juliana said, teasingly, with a playful smile on her lips.   

Valentina cackled, “of course I know how to drive, you dummy,” she responded as she opened the door of the passenger seat for Juliana. “I told your mom that I’d be taking you for the day when I called her, she seemed on board with it.”

“Oh, did she?” Juliana inquired as she got in the car, unsurprised, as the older girl closed her door.

Valentina wrinkled her nose while turning around the car to the driver’s seat. “She did—I think she likes me now, for some reason.”

There was something different in the air surrounding the blue-eyed woman. As they drove away, Juliana could still feel a shade of the same sadness she had found in her the first time she met in the park, but she also held herself with the same confidence that she had demonstrated the first time Montilla asked her to stay away from Juliana and she refused. She wasn’t entirely fine, but much better and Juliana could not stop looking at her. She could feel her fingers itching to hold Valentina’s hand in her own and feel the softness of her skin against hers once more.

 “Why the sudden change of heart?” Juliana asked instead once they were on the road, running that same hand through her hair that followed the wind. “I thought you needed space.”

“And I do—from everything. I need to forget all of it, even if it’s just a little while,” Valentina answered without taking her eyes off the road. “I talked to Guille about it, and he helped me convince Lucía that it really was what I needed. We did not tell Eva, though, she thinks I’m staying at Renata’s place.” She glanced at Juliana by the corner of her eye.  “I just figured you could use the time away as well; you also have been through a lot lately.”

 “Thank you,” Juliana muttered quietly.

“How are you feeling, by the way? You know, after everything.”

Juliana looked out of the window and into the crowded streets of the city, losing herself for a moment among the bushy trees and the tall buildings that glistened with the reflecting sun on their windows. “I have a hard time sleeping at night,” she admitted for the first time, resting her elbow on the door. “I can still hear it in my head, the threats to burn the room down—it’s so vivid that I feel like I’m there, back in that room,” she shrugged.  “And I can’t sleep.”

“I understand, I—,” Valentina started, her voice getting stuck in her throat for a moment. She cleared it. “I dream about it, too, sometimes.”

“I suppose it will stay with us, huh?”

“Maybe,” Valentina smiled, “or maybe the wounds will heal, with time.”

A comforting silence fell upon them, only broken by the sounds of a city behind them that did not hold them back anymore. They let it remain until their eyes crossed in a stoplight and they could not help but burst into laughter together. The drive was familiar and long yet without any drivers or any escorts following them around, it felt like it was supposed to feel: carefree and easy.  Valentina turned up the music loud and they sang along to every song, with the windows and top down, their worries being long forgotten with every mile they drove away. They laughed and joked around like they used to, connected by lingering looks at every stoplight, one reaching for the other absentmindedly whenever something seemed way too funny, the phantom of a smile forming on their lips whenever one of them lost their train of thought when speaking because they got distracted by something the other did.

They arrived at their destination a little past noon. Juliana could see a lake, the water glimmering like tiny diamonds under the afternoon sun, surrounded by an extensive green grove that ran for miles without an end. Valentina parked the car, and without thinking too much about it, Juliana got out immediately, closing the door nonchalantly and placing a lock of her hair behind her ear, her eyes set on everything around them. Valentina watched her silently, without taking her hands off the steering wheel, as mesmerized by her companion as Juliana was with the clear blue of the water. She closed her eyes, and bit on her lower lip, breathing through her nose, feeling the race inside of her chest from head to toe. She had tried so hard to stay away, make use of the space she had requested, but the more seconds passed and she was apart from Juliana, the more she felt like she was losing small bits of her very soul. Perhaps it was an overstatement, an exaggeration only brought by the overwhelming power of feeling _this_ for the very first time, but she could not control it, much less fight it—she just needed to be close.    

Valentina collected all of her strength and sanity and followed the younger girl, going around the front of the car and standing right behind Juliana, who didn't seem to notice, still lost in the fresh change of scenery.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She muttered softly near Juliana’s ear, making her jump and shiver a little, without taking her deep blue eyes off her.

Juliana broke into a grin and finally turned around, “Are you kidding? This is amazing,” she exclaimed with uncontrollable excitement in her voice. “Where even are we?”

The taller girl couldn’t help but return the smile, “we are in Valle de Bravo,” she responded, inhaling a mix of fresh air and Juliana’s perfume and filling her lungs with it. She clasped her hands together, trying to control them. “I figured I didn’t get to show you around the last time we were here. This is one of my favorite places, and I knew you would love it just as much as I do.”

“This is incredible; can we go in the water?” Juliana asked joyfully, looking back to the water. “Wait, no—I still don’t know how to swim,” she looked back at the other girl, touching the tip of her chin. “Maybe we can sit by the water for a little while and—”

“Juls,” Valentina said, her chest filling with warmth fueled by the feeling all over the younger girl’s face. “We can do whatever you want.”

Juliana’s chocolate eyes found Valentina’s, and for a moment, Juliana’s heart stopped thumping in her ears. Her focus returned to only the girl in front of her, her last respiration stuck in her throat. Valentina held the connection firmly, except for the brief flicker from Juliana’s gaze to her red lips, which did not go by unnoticed. Juliana looked down and grabbed one of her best friend’s hands.

“Come on!” Juliana roared, pulling her towards the path ahead of them. “There’s so much to see!”

Without much effort, they returned to the tiny pink bubble of bliss they had created for themselves that day in the park, when they rode the bikes and Juliana taught Valentina how to dance. They went back to the familiarity of their friendship and the comfort of their blind trust in each other, a day filled with a joy and a sense of peace that they had not felt in a very long time. They embarked on the tiny boat of an older man that offered them a tour around the lake, telling both girls the stories of his younger days growing up around that magnificent landscape, long before it became a touristic landmark. Both listened to attentively, stealing glances from one another from time to time. As the sun started going down, Valentina stood by the edge of the boat, with her eyes closed and the breeze of the water softly hitting on her face, invaded with a plenitude that made her feel weightless, as if the universe had paused just for her. She let out a deep breath and concentrated in the sounds around her, such as the movement of the waves and the humming of the motor in the boat. She focused on the words softly spoken between Juliana and the older man, the latter telling the girl all about his business and the days of the year most people seemed to visit the place, an unavoidable grin appearing on Valentina’s face as a result of the tenderness that showed in Juliana’s voice as she followed the man’s story. It was one of her favorite things about her, how she could listen to anyone ramble on and on about anything and still seem like the most interested person in the subject. 

Valentina opened her eyes and turned around, her piercing eyes meeting Juliana’s. The brunette stopped talking at the connection, and Valentina’s smile only widened. The younger girl said something to the man and he nodded before she walked over to Valentina and stood in front of her.  

"Hey," Valentina greeted her in a low voice. "Are you having fun?"

Juliana nodded and muttered, “mhm,” placing her palm on Valentina’s waist as naturally as she would have tossed a piece of her own hair behind her ear. Valentina felt a rush of heat run through her entire body, the focal point being every spot that Juliana’s fingertips touched over her clothes. “Thank you for bringing me with you.”

“Thank you for coming,” Valentina replied, blinking a few times. “There’s no one else I would rather share this with than you.”

Juliana bit her lip and said, “You know, I’m glad that we can do this,” with a playful smile forming on her lips as she spoke. “Be friends.”

The word _friends_ felt like a bucket of cold water being thrown over her head, but Juliana’s free hand followed the pattern of the other and was placed over the other side of Valentina’s small frame. She felt electricity this time. “Well, you promised, didn’t you?”

“Did I?”

“You said you would be here for me, that we would keep seeing each other,” Valentina said, placing both of her hands over Juliana’s shoulders. “No matter what.”

It was a pair of brown eyes this time that flickered for a second, looking for Valentina’s lips. “I am here.”

Valentina sighed and let her eyelids fall closed, the words falling out of her mouth without intention. “Why are you so intoxicating?”

“Val…”

“No, honestly. I am around you and I feel so—” her eyes fluttered open, full of fear, full of love. “Complete.” Valentina licked her upper lip with a swift, nervous motion. “Do you ever feel like that?”

“Yes,” Juliana answered with no hesitation, the playful smirk never leaving her face. “Only with you.”

The boat stopped moving before anything else could happen, the older man letting them know they had arrived back to land. Valentina let go of Juliana’s shoulders and grabbed one of her hands, pulling it away from her waist and intertwining their fingers together, pulling Juliana towards getting off the boat, as she warmly thanked the older man for his time and stories. 

“Come on,” Valentina said to Juliana with a rush in her voice that had not been there before.

As they drove away from the lake, the music was as soothing as the starred night sky, the sound of acoustic guitars playing at a volume only the two of them could hear. Valentina was driving faster than before, the wind in their hair wilder than when they had arrived, and the sense of freedom and rebellion still following them. The serenity of it reminded Juliana deeply of long bus rides to the city of San Antonio, where she grew up. Always surrounded by lights, but unlike Mexico City, there was a point in the night when that small city in Texas would become so quiet you would only hear the crickets chirping in the depths of the night or the soft current of Riverwalk. She had not missed her home for a second ever since she left, but there was a certain unfamiliar comfort in finding something so close to it so far away.  Valentina announced that they would be staying at the Carvajals’ home in Valle de Bravo for the night, that she had notified Lupe about it, making it clear to Juliana that the girl and her mother had had a much longer conversation that she initially thought. Juliana decided that would be a thought for another time, as her brain wandered back to the last time they had been in the house Valentina was driving them to and what would have happened if they had never been interrupted. A chill went ran through Juliana, creating goosebumps on her skin as she remembered the way Valentina hungrily chased after her as she pulled her black sweater down.

“Juls, we are here,” Valentina mentioned, snapping her right out of her thoughts. The brunette nodded and watched as the heiress stepped out of the car and walked towards the trunk, pulling out an overnight bag from it and throwing it over her shoulder.

“You really had it all planned out.” Juliana pointed out a little startled at how long she had been deep in her thoughts, stepping out as well.

Valentina only smiled, and walked over to her, stretching her arm out for Juliana to hold her hand, which she did with no objection, but instead of walking inside the house as Valentina meant to, the raven-haired girl leaned against the blue car. "What are you doing?"

“Let’s stay here for a moment—it’s so nice out.”

Valentina raised an eyebrow but followed Juliana’s lead, putting the bag on the floor and standing next to the other girl, looking up to the hundreds of constellations in the cloudless sky that looked like a map leading to the full moon lighting up the night, the force of the wind feeling cleansing. Valentina’s eyes drifted from the stars to the girl on her left, and she could not resist to lightly trace her naked arm with the back of her index finger, barely touching her skin but enough for Juliana's goosebumps to return. Juliana's brown iris locked into Valentina's blue ocean and she knew then that she would not be able to resist any longer. She could not move, not even an inch. On her part, Valentina could not stop running her fingers across Juliana’s skin, her hand now tracing her neck, like that night at Guille’s party when she almost kissed her best friend. She grabbed Juliana's cheeks as softly as she possibly could and with only her gaze she looked for answers to the only question she could not dare to ask. Juliana looked at her with wide, expectant eyes. The anticipation was torturous but unlike any other time, there was absolutely no rush, there would be no one to interrupt them, no one to come between them and the magic in the air around them. Valentina leaned in slowly, their noses touching, their breathing on each other's lips. The taller girl waited for any sign of hesitation, an ounce of a doubt from the other girl, but all that she could find in those chocolate eyes was love. Valentina’s lips parted at the realization and she pressed them against Juliana’s, as delicately as humanly possible, an explosion of fireworks invading her as soon as their lips touched. It felt much like their first kiss, a multitude of butterflies in her belly making her feel lightheaded, which only intensified when Juliana kissed her back and wrapped her arms around her waist, deepening the kiss she had been waiting for it since the moment the blue-eyed girl showed up at her door. 

Valentina’s hands started sliding and getting lost in Juliana's hair, while Juliana's fingers found a way under the fabric that covered her lover's skin. Valentina gasped at the touch, pressing her forehead against Juliana's for a moment before resuming their kiss, overcome by a flicker of lust, their soft kiss turning hungry, trying to make up for the lost time with only that gesture. Juliana pulled away enough to attach her lips against Valentina’s cheek, before leaving a trail of sloppy, wet kisses along her jawline and her neck, making the older girl’s breathing hitch in her throat, surrounding to the feeling as her eyelids fell closed.

“Let’s go inside,” Valentina said in a husky voice that showed the difficulty she was having concentrating on anything other than Juliana’s lips against her pulse point. “Please, let’s go inside.”

“As you wish,” Juliana mumbled without taking her lips off Valentina, leaving another trail of kisses from her neck to her lips, which Valentina captured so intensely they somehow knocked out the bag on their feet to the side.

The youngest Carvajal immediately regretted her decision when Juliana pulled away, the phantom feeling of Juliana’s fingers on her skin lingering all over her back, grabbing her hand and leading her away from the car. Valentina picked up the overnight bag as she could and followed the shorter girl into the house, slamming the door behind them as they entered and dropping the bag by the entrance, before grabbing Juliana by the waist and pulling her as close to her as she possibly could, Juliana wasting no time to pull down her leather jacket, their lips expertly finding each other once the piece of clothing was long forgotten on the floor.

Valentina’s entire body was _aching_ for Juliana. The eagerness led them to the living room, leaving a path of clothes behind them, their lips never too far from one another. Juliana wrapped her arms around Valentina’s neck and pushed her towards the sofa, sitting on her lap. Valentina placed her hands on her lover’s thighs, absentmindedly caressing them, their rhythm starting to slow down. Juliana let go of the passion for a second and took a moment to place her forehead against the other girl's, eyes closed and chest rising and falling with every heavy breath she took. Valentina observed her, her jawline, her swollen lips and the shape of her nose looking like the finest of artistic pieces under the moonlight. Valentina leaned forward just enough to leave a peck on the tip of Juliana’s nose, making the brunette smile.

“You are so beautiful,” Valentina said in barely a whisper, her hands sliding from her thighs to her each side of her hips, drawing circles with her thumbs. “So, so beautiful.”

Juliana’s eyes fluttered open and the moonlight made them glow as if they were made of bronze.  “And you are gorgeous,” she said, nuzzling their noses together before getting lost in her lips once more.  

The blue-eyed woman tightened her grip on Juliana’s hips enough to change their positions and lay on the cushions, as she found the clasp of Juliana’s bra and got rid of it, making her own underwear the only piece of fabric between them. Valentina took a moment to goggle at the sight of Juliana’s bare chest, and the brunette took advantage of the other girl’s admiration to return the favor and even the playfield, removing her bra with one swift motion. Juliana felt Valentina shiver under her touch as freedom reached her, which only made Juliana’s desire grow even more. As if Valentina had seen in it in her eyes, she took her mouth in another desperately lustful and reckless kiss, their bodies finally colliding and moving in sync like a perfect dance. Everything they had wanted to say to each other all day remained unspoken, yet the gentle touches, unbridled moans, and delicate kisses expressed much more than any well-crafted sentences and apologies ever could. Juliana memory had been erased and the only thing that stayed engraved in it, tattooed to never disappear, was how Valentina _felt._ Meanwhile, the only thing the blue-eyed girl wanted right at that moment was Juliana and she was willing to spend all night demonstrating it if it was necessary.

Wrapped in their eternal and endless own universe, the lust, the eagerness and the final desperation before coming undone started dying down at their culmination point, replaced with a sense of serenity and wholeness that made every bad moment of the last few weeks fade away, including the one that involved the very same house they were in. They remained so tangled up in that sofa that it was impossible to tell where one started and the other ended, Juliana’s head safely placed in the crook of Valentina’s neck and Valentina running her fingers through her lover’s hair and placing soft kisses on the top of her head from time to time. Without even meaning to, Juliana started to doze off in the comfort and security the youngest Carvajal represented, her eyelids closing with only the essence of strawberries coming from Valentina’s hair in her mind as she fell into a deep slumber.

The following morning, the intense sunlight hitting her eyes made Valentina arise with a groan, only to find herself alone on the same couch she had fallen asleep on the night before, covered by a grey blanket that she had no idea how she had gotten. She blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the sunlight and lifted her head, looking around her living room in search of anything that could assure her that what had happened was not a product of her imagination and that the girl of her dreams was there, somewhere, and her heart was racing in panic for no reason at all. She wrapped herself in the blanket and sat on the couch, tracing her steps back to the front door where she had thrown the overnight bag, which was now perfectly placed on the table near the door, with her leather jacket carefully placed over it. It was then when her panic subsided and let her focus on the sounds around her—something frying on a pan and a song quietly playing in the kitchen. Valentina sighed in relief, getting up from her spot and lazily walking to the kitchen, finding Juliana making scrambled eggs as she danced and hummed to the song playing in her phone at a low volume. Valentina’s entire body filled with a warmth that only Juliana made her feel.

“Good morning,” Valentina said and Juliana turned around, slightly blushing as she had been caught dancing, but unable to stop the smile that appeared on her face when she saw the other girl. Valentina pouted. “I thought you were gone.”

“I’m sorry, Val, I didn’t want to wake you—you looked so peaceful,” Juliana replied walking over to her, wrapping her arms around her. Valentina rested her head on the younger girl’s shoulder and sighed. “You also said I would be in charge of breakfast, so…”

“Don’t leave me again, okay? Ever.” Valentina’s voice was low, fragile, but she pulled from Juliana’s embrace just enough to see the other girl’s brown gaze.

“I won’t,” Juliana assured her, placing a kiss on her forehead right after. “I promise.”

Valentina lifted her hand as it had become a bit of habit between them, her hand closed in a fist for the exception of her stretched pinky finger. Juliana smiled knowingly and returned the gesture, entwining their fingers to confirm the commitment, followed by a kiss that sealed it and made it as sacred as their love had turned out to be.


End file.
